


Where the Heart Is

by Plateau



Category: Grandia II
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyshipping Day, Polyshipping Day July 2015, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plateau/pseuds/Plateau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Millenia waits on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Polyshipping Day July 2015 on Tumblr, and dedicated to tumblr user megalojudge

“Have you been waiting long?”

Millenia blinked, snapping out of the reverie she'd fallen into watching the Mau's lively dancing with the gentle warmth of the sun on her back. Shifting in her spot on the ground, she turned to find Elena standing over her, smiling warmly.

“Oh, _ages_ ,” she whined, even as she stood and embraced the other woman. “You’ve both always been so _incredibly_ slow.” 

“And you’re exceptionally impatient. The morning’s not even half over!” Elena pulled back and looked at her with exasperated amusement. “You could have walked around the plaza if you were so bored.”

“Oh no.” Millenia sat back down, and Elena followed suit, settling next to her in the grass. “Unlike _some_ people, I wait for my dates.”

“Hey! I was _performing_!” Elena pouted, and Millenia couldn’t help but laugh. Elena huffed for a moment more, before she let out a sigh. “Well, I’m more on time than Ryudo, anyway.”

Milennia hummed in agreement, even though she was pretty sure “on time” was a bit of an unfair designation. It wasn’t like they had agreed on a time – they hadn’t technically agreed on anything. But their hearts were connected in a manner beyond explaining, and Millenia felt their presence and their thoughts even when they were continents apart. A week ago she had simply woken up with certainty that the three of them would finally be reunited at Cyrum’s annual bazaar, so she cancelled her classes, packed a few necessities, and bought the earliest ticket for the Skyway she could get her hands on. And she had not for a moment, from that morning to right now, sitting next to Elena and applauding the Mau flute performance, doubted that feeling.

“To be fair, if I’d gotten here too early,” and maybe, after a two year absence, meeting an old friend unplanned should have elicited some sort of surprise or shock or disbelief, but Millenia simply turned around and grinned, and she felt Elena do the same, and Ryudo greeted them with both his hands outstretched, “-then Millenia would have won all the goldfish by now, and that’s just not fair to all the kids coming here today.”

“That’s a very convenient excuse.” Elena said as they each took one of his hands and stood up.

“Yeah, trying to pass the blame to me, lazybones?” Millenia took ahold of Ryudo’s arm and pressed herself into his side. She saw Elena lace the fingers of his other hand with her own.

“You’re right, you don’t need my help to get yourself into trouble.”

“That’s also true.”

“Hey!”

Two years ago, they had fought Zera’s Revived Valmar, and ever since then Silesia had been healing. The world, it seemed, had been finding peace and settling. But now, with Ryudo sandwiched between her and Elena as the three of them argued which stand to visit first, Millenia felt that finally, she was finding her peace, too. Hand in hand, the three of them were finally home.


End file.
